edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Mirei Hanamura
Mirei Hanamura (花村 美麗, Hanamura Mirei) is one of the members in Akira's Group. Appearance Personality Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. Mirei remained mostly unseen in the background during this arc. Mirei was shocked to hear that Takashi Yamaguchi is perhaps behind Miina Isurugi (Fake)'s abduction. Takashi traded words with Akira Sengoku. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Mirei was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc She was seen when Takashi gathered up a group of people for the exploration party, but in the end she didn't get picked. Two days later when the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira, she was seen in the background. Argentavis arc An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Mirei listened as Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Shirou suggested to form a group each. She asked Shirou to form a pair with her. Later on Takashi joined into the pair. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Mirei held Takashi's arm as the first Argentavis landed on the ground. During the attack Mirei, Shirou and Takashi heard a whistle from somewhere. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. A group of people decided to fight against the Argentavises. Mirei found the idea crazy. But Shirou disagreed with her. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao Sugimasa was found dead also. Mirei and Shirou were collecting woods when they heard Maya Miyauchi's scream. She asked Maya what's happened? Maya pointed something on the ground. Mirei lifted the bug up and killed it. Shirou found the cause and ordered everyone to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Mirei was shocked when she found out their school is infested with Ancient Ticks. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Mirei and Shirou tried to swim away. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Mirei and some other students were sitting with Kanako Oomori around the campfire. Mirei wanted to be like Kanako because of her qualities. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Mirei was seen walking behind Maya and some other girl. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the Mountain. Many people gave their point of views. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. The group was prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. Mirei was seen walking ahead of Akira and Rion. At a steep slope Mirei and Kanako climbed up together. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Tooru tended Airi while she was sick. Airi Narumi, Sanae Kashiwagi and Mirei were lying sick next to each other. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes *(To Shirou Mariya) "Mari-chan, pair up with me!" Trivia *She seems to have a crush on Mariya Shirou. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group